henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleeing the Complex
Fleeing the Complex is the 5th game in the Henry Stickmin series. It is a direct sequel to Infiltrating The Airship. The game was created by PuffballsUnited, and it is completed. It was released on November 12th, 2015. Synopsis Henry Stickmin is prisoned in a complex, known as The Wall, after the boss of the organization finds about his actions in the past. Henry must find a way to flee the complex and may call on some old friends to help, noticeably the Toppat Clan and Charles, and make new friends, such as Ellie to make it out alive. Setting Unlike other Henry Stickmin games, FtC isn't set in a desert. Instead it is set on snowy mountains in Russia, inside The Wall where Henry is imprisoned. The complex holds the World's most cunning and notorious criminals. Intro Henry wakes up, to see that the leader of The Wall (The name of the complex) has found and imprisoned him (as seen in the teaser trailer). He says that The Wall is where some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept. After informing Henry that here will be stuck inside for a long time, he orders one of his employees to move him to the transfer cell. After the guard turns around, Henry has a choice. Main Characters *Henry Stickmin *Ellie *Charles *Toppat Leader Boost Up (2 endings) Henry signals the prisoner to his left, Ellie, to Boost him up to the hatch above. After Henry manages to get up through some struggle, he now has to choose whether or not to bring Ellie. Ellie (Up): Henry boosts Ellie up, then together they move forward to the Storage room. Solo (Left): Henry travels to the Storage room on his own, which leaves Ellie waiting, confused. Ellie (Convict Allies) Two guards are preventing their path to escape, so Henry must decide how to get past them. Distract (Fail): Henry dances around like a madman, but controlled. A guard starts joining in, and within seconds the other guard join in the dance too. Because of this, Ellie decides to join the dance and no progress is made. Synchronized Take down: New Features A new feature called Map is included in the game, making the navigation through fails easier. However, Step Back feature isn't included. There are 5 different endings, 18 medals and 60 unique fails. Medals *Rank GI *Rank PD *Rank CA *Rank IRO *Rank TB *Kredit 2 Team *Patron of Tunes *Master of The Wall *Golden Boy *101 Failmations *Rise and Shine *bruUGHNO *Nailed It *Waldo *xXn00bslayerXx *Secret *Spooked *Secret References to Previous Games Previous Henry Stickmin Games are referenced in Fleeing the Complex mainly Infiltrating the Airship, occupying two endings, and Escaping the Prison, included in one of the many fails. Development In late 2014, PuffballsUnited revealed initials for the game (FtC) on his Twitter. In January 2015, a full title along with the opening scene was shown. In March, Puffballs revealed a summer release is a possible release date, but it was pushed to middle fall (November). Sneak peek of the fail screen was revealed on Puffballs' Newgrounds page in June. Another ending sneak peek along with status report was shown in October. The offical teaser trailer, along with the release date (November 12th 2015) was revealed on November 5th. Trailer Gallery Wiki-background|Early Title Screen. No Game Here.png|What happened when you click "Play" before the game's official release. Category:Games Category:Fleeing the Complex